Morir es fácil, lo difícil es vivir
by Chesire de CrissColfer
Summary: Cuando se es "criado" de una manera diferente a los demás niños, creces con tanto odio en tu interior que crees que eres un verdadero demonio. ¿Qué pasa cuando encuentras a tu ángel en alguien muy diferente a ti? El mundo colisiona y todo va hacia abajo.


**¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con esta nuevo historia :3 NO ES MÍA, cabe resltar jajaja xD La encontré en wattpad y pedí permiso para adaptarla a Klaine :3 Y es una suerte enorme que el autor me haya concedido el permiso :DD PD: Es Klainer x3 Otra cosa, los capítulos serán cortos, puesto que así el autor original lo quiso :DD**

**Espero les guste :DD**

**¡Enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Estados Unidos. Sencillamente no esperaba que mi padre me dijera que USA sería el lugar donde viviría de ahora en adelante. Mi vida en México no ha sido de lo mejor, pero tampoco ha sido lo peor. Simplemente vivo el momento, estoy donde debo estar.

\- Papá, dime por favor que estás bromeando. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí? Por el amor de Dios, tengo 21 años. Sé cuidarme solo.

Mi papá solo niega con la cabeza y suspira. - Blaine, ya hemos hablado de esto. Tienen que venir conmigo, sabes que no puedo dejarlos solos.

Por todo lo que es lindo. ¿De en serio? ¿Todos tenemos que irnos? Es un hecho lamentable que no quiera largarme a pesar de que mi familia ahora lo es todo.

\- Papá, de verdad. ¿Tengo que ir? Ellas pueden quedarse con alguna de tus hermanas y yo puedo hacer mi vida como me plazca.

\- Blaine Devon Anderson - dice mi padre en un tono severo y sé que estoy en problemas - Irás conmigo y tus hermanas te guste o no. Ya veremos si allá haces tu vida, pero por ahora tienes que estar con tu familia hijo. Te necesitamos.

Y ahí es donde no puedo discutir. La necesidad. Nunca he podido contra esa perra desde mis cinco años, cosa que les platicaré más adelante. Suspire audiblemente porque mi padre había ganado.

\- Bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos papá?

\- En dos días hijo. Así que prepara todo.

Asentí y me largué de la casa.

Llamé a Daniel, mi ex. Necesitaba sacar todo y él era bueno escuchando solo que nunca tuve en mente que me mandaría a la fregada porque está de novio con una chava. ¿Pueden creerlo? El tipo me acuso de engañarlo con mi mejor amiga cuando él estaba haciendo lo que yo nunca fui capaz de hacerle. A veces me caga ser hombre. Así que hice lo que sabía hacer en esos momentos, beber hasta olvidar.

Fui a un bar. ¿A dónde más iría en estas circunstancias? Bebí, jugué billar como loco y creo que hasta pude haber ligado con uno que otro borracho que también se encontraba allí. ¿Y ahora? Ahora no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido porque tengo una cruda de mil infiernos.

Tengo demasiado sueño como para siquiera levantarme e ir a hacer el desayuno. No sé a qué hora llegué a la casa. Solo sé que me espera un cagadón del tamaño del universo de parte mi padre. Y mis sospechas se confirman cuando él entra sin tocar la puerta.

\- Hora del desayuno hijo. Nos vamos dentro de seis horas. - y así, salió.

¿Seis horas? ¿No es hasta mañana en la noche? Mi padre sí que sabe joderla conmigo pero aún así lo amo mucho y sé que hace estas cosas por mi comportamiento tan idiota.

Con mucho esfuerzo, me levanté, me vestí y salí de mi cuarto que francamente apestaba a tequila barato.

Cuando llego a la cocina, mis pequeñas asustadoras (mis hermanas) están ya desayunando. Beso la frente de ambas y voy hacia mi asiento y sin decir otra palabra empiezo a comer.

\- Blaine, ¿vamos a vivir contigo cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos? – pregunta Aurora, la mayor de mis hermanas.

\- No lo sé, piraña. Según recuerdo viviremos todos juntos en la casa que papá compró hace años.

Y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta. Mi papá quiere dejarme hacer mi vida. ¿Cuán genial es eso?

\- Hijo, sé cuanto lo necesitas y estoy de acuerdo en que si quieres vivir solo, bien, lo harás pero con una condición. Aurora y Livvie vivirán contigo.

Asiento porque la idea es tan genial que no sé qué decir. Además, no creo que sea tan malo que ellas vivan conmigo.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí, papá. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

Y así, sin más que decir, terminamos el desayuno y cada quien se larga a su cuarto para hacer la maleta.

Cuando termino, voy al baño a darme una ducha porque la verdad, no quiero llegar al aeropuerto oliendo a whisky, tequila y algo de tonayá en mí.

Salgo del baño, me pongo unos jeans ajustados y una playera que Aurora ama que me ponga. Falta una hora para que nuestro vuelo salga y creo ya es hora de irnos.

\- ¡Blainers! - grita Livvie, mi otra hermana - ¡Vamos a subirnos a un avión!

Sonrío porque a veces ella es muy linda. - ¡Ya voy nena! - grito de vuelta.

Tomo mi maleta y salgo de mi cuarto pensando qué es lo primero que voy a hacer cuando llegué a California. Livvie viene corriendo hacia mí porque está desesperada por subirse al avión que me está jalando para que suba al coche y maneje al aeropuerto. Cuando decido que quiero hacer, hemos llegado. No digo ni una sola palabra porque posiblemente me salga algo hiriente y las niñas están tan ilusionadas que no tengo el corazón para bajarlas de esa nube. Nunca lo he tenido.

Hacemos todo el chequeo de maletas, y toda esa mierda que se hace en los aeorpuertos. Cuando vocean nuestro vuelo, tomo la mano de Aurora y vamos a la salida. Mi papá viene detrás de mí con Livvie cerca de él.

A segundos de subir al avión, me detengo. Estoy seriamente considerando regresarme y beber de nuevo. Pero luego siento un tirón en mi pantalón que me saca de mi trance y cuando volteo, dos ojos de un hermoso color miel me miran entusiasmados y lo que me queda de corazón se dobla ante esa mirada y, sin pensarlo, le sonrío, la abrazo y corremos hacia el avión que cambiara nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Gracias Yahel Rodríguez por el permiso :DD**

**Háganme**** saber si les ha gustado :3**

**Linda tarde.**


End file.
